Hunter: The Reckoning lexicon
This is an index of terms in the Hunter: The Reckoning lexicon. Core rulebook General terms used by the imbued in the Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook. * Avenger * Bait * The Burden * Bystander * The Chosen * Conviction (Game Term) * Creed * Defender * Defenseless * Edge * Gawker * Gone fishing * Heralds * The Hunt * The Imbued * Innocent * Judge * Lurker * Martyr * Messengers * Monster * Most Dangerous Game (MDG) * Puppet * Pylon * Redeemer * Second Sight * The Soulless * Touched * Virtue Traits (Game Term) * Visionary * Wacko * The Word * Yokel Creedbooks Terms used by specific creeds in their respective splatbooks. Most of these, but not all, are specifically representative of their respective creeds' viewpoints on the hunt. * Adversaries (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Afflicted (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Balancer (from Hunter Book: Hermit) * Beasts (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Big Idea (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Bleeding hearts (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Bruise (from ) * Bullseye (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Bully (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Burnout (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * The Call (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Called (from Hunter Book: Defender) * The Calling (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * The Challenge (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Charge (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Charity case (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * The Choice (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * Conscripts (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Crackhead (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Crave (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Cross to bear (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * DADT (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Dark One (from Hunter Book: Hermit) * Defender (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Demo (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Drama queen (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * The Dream (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Drone (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Dud (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * The Dutiful (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Echo (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Fang (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Flicker (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Frother (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Game hunter (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Godhead (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Good Samaritan (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Headshrinker (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * The Hidden (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Hole (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * Homebody (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Hometown hero (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Honcho (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * In the field (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Jones (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Kamikaze (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Lobo (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Loner (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Lurker or skulker (from Hunter Book: Visionary; not the same as the term in the core rulebook) * Merlin (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Micro-manager (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * The other side (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Outcast (from Hunter Book: Hermit) * Penitent (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * The Plan (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Preacher (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * Prophet (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Pup (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Put wood on (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Pyro (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Recluse (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Revelation (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Rot (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Runaways (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Sell-out (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * The Service (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Shark (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Shining One (from Hunter Book: Hermit) * Shitkicker (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Slacker (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * Smoke (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Soldier (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Static (from Hunter Book: Hermit) * Stub (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * The Tested (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * The Time (from Hunter Book: Martyr) * Tough (from Hunter Book: Innocent) * Tunnel Visionary (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * Visionary (from Hunter Book: Visionary) * The Vulnerable (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) * Wake-up (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * The Watch (from Hunter Book: Defender) * Wisp (from Hunter Book: Avenger) * Writing on the wall (from Hunter Book: Redeemer) Apocrypha Terms used by Fyodor in the Apocrypha. * The Call * Dark One * The Darkness * Devil * Devil's parasite * Hunter * Manipulator * Ostrich * Puppeteer * Shambling corpse * Shining One * Sign * Skin-changer * Wisp Hunter: Holy War Terms used by the kiswah (Middle Eastern imbued) in Hunter: Holy War. * Adites * Al-Ghariyyan * Amalikites * Bayt al-Shan'a * Dam batlub dam * Dar al... * Dhimmi * Dunya * Fard * Fatwa * Fellaheen * Gweilo * Hija * Ikhwan al-harb * Jahiliyya * Jar (plural jiran) * Jihad * Jinn * Kiswah * Maktub * Midianites * Mujahidin * Taqiyya * Thalmudites * Thugra * Was'it Category:Hunter: The Reckoning glossary